bw_storm_kings_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumbo Toad
Jumbo Toad is a Loxodon druid of the circle of spores. He journeys the land in search of new experiences to achieve greater symbiosis with his fungling symbiote. Backstory Hailing from a traditional and strict Loxodon house, Jumbo found himself restless and curious about the world at large from a young age. He often shirked his duties to sneak out of the city and explore the spring lands. On one such adventure he discovered a cave leading to the underdark. Luckily for Jumbo a hive of friendly myconids thrived at this particular entrance to the foul depths of the world. On meeting the hive Jumbo was immediately enthralled. Though his experience of the hive meld was limited they allowed him to join the shared hive dream at his base psychic level, letting him experience the world in ways unimaginable to a devout Loxodon. Over the years Jumbo spent progressively more time in the meld, gaining experience in the way of fungi. Several years later the hive druid approached him in the dream and offered him induction into the circle of spores. With the understanding that he would be sacrificing his Loxodon life, Jumbo accepted the offer and was forever bound to a symbiote fungus - one of the younglings of the hive. As part of the symbiote contact Jumbo was to go out into the world and grow - each experience nourishing the symbiote psychically. And so Jumbo left all that he knew behind, eager to maintain his end of the bargain. Relationships Having sacrificed his past, Jumbo has a somewhat strained relationship with other Loxodon. They see him as an anomaly and, having turned his back on his house, no longer a true Loxodon. Jumbo's symbiotic relationship with the fungling is so strong that, while they are separate entities in their own right, they can be considered to be one. He considers all myconids friends and can fully join their hive meld via the symbiote fungling. While generally easy going he has a great respect for the natural cycle and will not abide those that transgress upon it. Abilities * Jumbo's strong Loxodon hide has been fortified even further by the symbiote such that his natural armour is more durable than some heavy armours (Natural Armour) * By nature Loxodon are not given to flights of fancy and Jumbo is no different. He is very rarely scared or charmed (Loxodon Serenity) * As with all Loxodon Jumbo is elephantine in size and strength (Powerful Build) * Jumbo can use his trunk to accomplish simple tasks such as holding an item, opening a container, or grappling an opponent (Trunk) * Owing to his sensitive trunk, Jumbo has such a keen sense of smell that he can use it to track creatures and explore his surroundings (Keen Smell) * The fungling symbiosis is so advanced that Jumbo is constantly emitting a cloud of spores. Generally benign, they can be used offensively against anything inside the cloud (Halo of Spores) * Jumbo can also use these spores to temporarily advance the symbiosis and become hardier and more dangerous as a result (Symbiotic Entity) * Another blessing of the symbiosis is the ability to assume a fungal approximation of any animal Jumbo has encountered (Wild Shape) * The symbiote also increases Jumbo's psychic abilities such that he can directly manifest his will in the physical plane (Drudic Spellcasting, Ritual Spellcasting) Mission Jumbo's goal is twofold. Primarily he seeks new experiences to psychically nourish the fungling symbiote and allow it to grow. Secondly he is bound to protect the cycle of nature, destroying perversions and healing the damage where he can. Trivia * The redcap on Jumbo's head is actually the physical manifestation of the fungling symbiosis and cannot be removed by ordinary means as it will just grow back. * When Jumbo allows the fungling to assume control he is enveloped in a thick fungle armour giving him the likeness of a giant mushroom. His wild shapes and summoned entities also take on this likeness Quotes * "I should warn you, I'm a pacifist" * "Let's get shrooomy" Category:Characters Category:Brandwatch Players